Butterfly
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: Short Kurofai oneshot. Has to do with my obsession with Fai's hair ' What happens when Kuro-chii is called upon to help him fix a minor style malfuncton...


**Hi! I'm not really sure where this came from, it's kind of a brain-fart, but I hope you enjoy! It's short but hopefully sweet^^**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kuro-sama!"

He would not respond.

"Kuro-chii!"

No.

"Kuro-wan!"

Never.

"Kuro-my_uuu_!"

"WHAT?"

He'd been ignoring the mage for all of a minute, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you c'mere?"

"No."

"Please?"

He sighed.

"What is it?"

"I need help!"

With another sigh, Kurogane stood from his position on the couch. They'd been traveling together for a while now and he really wasn't sure why he let the blonde run him around like he did. They were still in the Country of Ôto and Kurogane was in the café portion of the large house that they had been issued while Fai was in the living quarters, meaning that he'd actually have to go upstairs to get to him. Stupid.

He stomped up the flight of stairs and flung open the door of their shared bedroom.

"What could you possibly-" He froze.

The mage was sitting in middle of the huge bed, legs tucked up next to him, looking in a mirror. The disturbing thing though was his hair, which was braided and knotted with hundreds of tiny jewels. The gems along with the braids catching the light made his hair shimmer even more than usual. In fact, Kurogane thought, it was almost _pretty_. The blonde smiled up at him.

"Before you yell, it wasn't me. Sakura-chan was bored this afternoon while we were waiting for some dough to rise. One of the girls who had lunch here had given her these jeweled hair pins and …she asked if …she could put them… on me."

"And you said _yes_?"

"Well what would you have done?"

"Left!" He said, remembering Tomoyo-hime's obsession with his clothing. If he hadn't learned to run when she started trying to take measurements he might have ended up in a _furisode_ or something horribly similar.

"Oh, I couldn't do that! Sakura-chan's such a sweet girl, I-"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well," The mage said, carefully untangling a jewel that matched his eyes from the hair around his temple and adding it to the pile in his lap, "I need help getting the ones I can't reach and since Syaoran-kun took Sakura-chan out to see the market, Kuro-puppy's the only one I can ask."

"Like hell!" The ninja turned to leave, but froze at the dangerous tone the blondes voice had taken.

"Oh Kuro-puu! If you don't help me I'll be forced to leave them in and then when we go out looking for information, everyone will see and associate you with the man with _barrettes_ in his hair."

Kurogane didn't recognize the word, but the mischievous smile and the nerve-wrackingly flirtatious toss of his hair told him that it couldn't be good. He growled and sat down on the bed behind him where he diligently worked untangling braids and gently (It scared him, how gentle he found himself being) collecting hair pins, depositing them in Fai's lap. It took about twenty minutes, ten of which they both worked and during the rest, Fai sat mercifully quiet as Kurogane finished. That is, almost finished, because he removed every gem except for one.

The barrette he left wasn't topped with a single jewel, but several tiny diamonds, sapphires and amethysts, arranged to look like a detailed butterfly. He told himself he left it because it was more tangled then the rest and it wasn't worth the effort, but he wasn't sure that that was the real reason. But as Fai gave him an extravagant 'Thank You' speech which he made a point of ignoring, he decided it didn't really matter; it was so small he probably wouldn't even notice that he'd left it before it fell out on its own.

Later that night, as they all sat down to eat together, Kurogane looked up from his plate to catch Fai gingerly fingering it. He accidentally caught his eye and, before he could look away, the blonde winked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**So? What did you think? Comment and let me know! **

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
